fafiktionfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Finchel- neue Freunde, neue Schule
'Finchel- neue Freunde, neue Schule & neue Liebe' thumb|left|249px|Rachel & Finn ?? Dies ist meine erste FF über Finchel hoffe sie gefällt euch !!!! Würde mich sehr über Kommis freuen :) 'Alles wird anders !' Rachels Sicht: Ich war so glücklich und jetzt sollte sich alles ändern neue Freunde neue Schule alles eben !!!!!!!!!!! Nächster Tag: Rachels Sicht: Der Abschied war mir sehr schwer gefallen, aber mir blieb ja nichts anderes übrig !!! thumb Jetzt waren wir angekommen in Lima Ohio Losertown !!! Doch was blieb mir anderes übrig meine beiden Dads waren so glücklich auf das Job Angebot gewesen, da wollte ich ihren Glück nicht im Wege stehen ! Heute war mein letzter Ferientag morgen würde es losgehen ! Darüber dachte ich schon die ganze Zeit nach. Ich lag in meiner Hängematte und bekam eine SMS von Jesse. Na, schon aufgeregt? Jesse Jesse war mein bester Freund und verstand mich, doch das ich mehr wollte verschwieg ich das konnte ich mir sowieso aus dem Kopf schlagen: 1. Er hatte eine Freundin 2. Freundschaft könnte zerbrechen 3. Keine Lust auf eine Fernbeziehung Also antwortete ich: Ein wenig :) Kurze Zeit später: Du packst das ich glaub an dich !!! Jesse thumb Antwort: :) Antwort: :) Antwort: Muss aufhören es gibt Abendessen Rachel Antwort: OK ''dann viel Glück morgen :) ''HDL Jesse Rachel war wie gelähmt so etwas hatte er ihr noch nie geschrieben!! Hastig schrieb ich: Bis bald :) Nachdem Essen überlegte sie was sie anziehen sollte und entschloss sich für das blaue Punktekleid Dannach ging sie ins Bett 'Neue Schule' Wecker klingelt....! Nachdem Morgendlichen Training ging ich duschen, zog mich an und aß eine Kleinigkeit. Als mein Dad mich zur Schule fuhr bekam ich eine SMS von Jesse. Viel Glück :) Ich schrieb schnell: Danke :) bevor ich ausstieg um das Sekreteriat zu suchen. Als ich ankam gab man mir eine Karte wo alle Klassenräume zu erkennen waren. Ich sollte den Raum 311 suchen alleine !!! Tolle Hilfe !!! Da ich so auf die Karte fixiert war merkte ich nicht das ich voll in jemanden hinein rannte !!!! Junge: Kannst du nicht aufpassen!! thumb|186px|Unbekannter Junge Rachel: sorry Junge: Momentmal bist du neu???? Rachel: Ja, ich bin Rachel Berry 16 Jahre alt und neu. Entschuldige das ich in dich hineingelaufen bin, man hat mir hier nur so ne Karte gegeben aber ich find den Raum 311 einfach nicht!!!!!! Junge: Oh, mir tuts auch leid. Ich muss auch in Raum 311 komm doch mit! Rachel: Danke, du bist echt eine große Hilfe! Wie heißt du eigentlich??? thumb Junge: Ich bin Finn Hudson, 17 und ich spiele Football und bin im Glee Club. Oh und da wären wir! Rachel: Danke für die Hilfe Finn !! Finn: Kein Problem Vor dem Unterricht redeten wir noch lange (er war so süß) !!! Als der Unterricht zu ende war wollte ich zu Finn doch da kam ein anderer Junge auf mich zu. Junge: Hey, ich bin Sam Evans und soll dich hier rumführen. Rachel: Rachel Berry, danke ,mit den Plan hier kann ich nichts anfangen !!! thumb|Sam Sam: *lächelt* ok ich zeig dir alles!! Welchen Clubs möchtest du beitreten? Rachel: Was gibts denn alles? Sam: Hauswirtschaft, Cheerleading, Football... Rachel: wo bist du drin ? thumb Sam: Glee, Football & Schwimmen Rachel: Schwimmen & Glee wär super !! Sam: Denn trag ich dich dafür ein Rachel: Danke 'Glee' Hier war sehr wenig los, Bis auf Sam, war auch Finn♥ und 11 andere Schüler da ! Da ich etwas vorsingen sollte entschied ich mich für Taking Chances. Alle waren begeistert. Ich war nun Mitglied der New Directions !!! Nach Glee war Schulschluss die Schule war echt super!!! Nach 2 wochen hatte ich mich endlich hier eingelebt. thumb|glee club '2 Wochen später' Rachels Sicht: Ich hatte mich endlich eingelebt und alle fanden mich nett. Sam wurde mein bester Freund & Santana meine BFF. Nunja Finn war süß aber leider vergeben an Quinn Fabray :( thumbthumb|left thumb|left|Quinn & Finn :( Sams Sicht: Rachel war hübsch, klug & anders als die anderen Mädchen, wir waren beste Freunde & ich glaube ich hatte mich in sie verliebt. Leider merkt sie nichts :( ich denke sie steht auf Finn. sie lächelt immer in seiner Gegenwart. Aber wer steht als Mädchen nicht auf ihn er ist groß,gutaussehend & cool. Da habe ich doch keine Chance oder ?! thumb|left|Quelle:Google Finns Sicht: Quinn war sauer, auf mich !! nur weil ich nett zu Rachel war !! Ich find sie nett & nicht so zickig wie die anderen ! Ich denke ich sollte bald mit ihr Schluss mache, sie hatte sich extrem verändert!!! außerdem glaube ich steht Quinn auf Sam in seiner Gegenwart lächelt sie immmer so komisch ??? Außerdem muss ich noch irgendwie die Versetzung schaffen bräuchte dringend Nachhilfe!!! vllt. sollte ich Rachel fragen, sie is nett & klug vlllt. kann sie mir irgendwie helfen!!! thumb Rachels Sicht: Ich ging grade zu meinen Schließfach als Finn auf mich zukam, er zu mir ! F: Hey Rachel R: Hey Finn (wird rot) thumb F: Kannst du mir Nachhilfe geben ? R: Worin den ? F: Mathe & Geschichte R: Klar kein Problem wann hast du Zeit ? F: Morgen bei dir nach der Schule ?? R: Okay bis dann F: Okay ciao ER hatte MICH um Nachhilfe gebeten!! wie süß viellleicht werden wir ja Freunde !! Santana: Hey süße du strahlst ja so (umarmung) R: na wie gehts ? S: Gut & dir ? R: Auch wieso thumb S: Komm zu den Cheerios! R: Was ?? S: 1. wegen Finn 2. du wirst beliebt 3. wir sehen uns öfter R: Ich überlegs mir okay S: Okay Finns Sicht: Ich hatte Nachhilfe bei Rachel Berry Super ! Sams Sicht: Er '''hatte Sie um NACHHILFE gebeten super !!!! Ich muss sie mir aus den Kopf schlagen aber wie ???? R: Hey Sam alles okay ? S: Ja R: So siehtst du aber nicht aus warte mal SMS kommt S: ?....... R: Von Jesse er ist total süß S: Gedanke (sie steht auf Jesse ? OMG) R: Sehen uns nachher ! S: Klar ?! '''Finn Sicht : Sie hat einen Freund war ja klar ausgerechnet jetzt wo Quinn & Ich Schluss gemacht hatten. Rachel Sicht : R: Hey Jesse J: Na wie gehts? thumb|Jesse ??? R: Gut & dir ? J: Scheiße R: Wieso ? J: Sie hat Schluss gemacht ! R: Wer ? J: Lilly thumb R: Was !!!!!!!!!!!!!! die weiß echt nicht was gut ist ! J: Und 2.DU BIST NICHT DA ! R: HAHAhaha J: du fehlst mir echt! R: Ich weiß du mir auch aber... J: Aber ? Aber was?? R: Ich kann nicht zurück meine Dads sind hier so glücklich !!! J: Verstehe .......... thumb R: So mein ich das doch nicht J: ..............aufgelegt Sams Sicht: Rachel '''kam heulend auf mich zugerannt und umarmte mich vor allen im Schulflur ich war so mega happy als sie mich umarmte S: Was is los Streisand ???? R: Jesse *schnief* thumb|sam & Quinn ??? S: Was is mit Jesse? R: Wir haben uns gestritten !!! S: Was ? Wieso? R: ER will das ich zurück gehe S: Der hat nen Knall du bleibst hier der hat dir doch nichts vorzuschreiben ! Der regt sich schon wieder ab!! R: Meinst du wirklich??? S: Kommst du heute ??? R: Ne klappt nicht geb heute Finn Nachhilfe S: Wenns schlimmer wird ruf mich an ok? R: Klar Sie war so süß jetzt hatte ich ne Chance denn Finn hat Quinn oder??? Quinn: Hey Sam S: Q.... thumb|Quinn??? Q: Breadstickst 7.00 Uhr Tisch für 2 S: Was ? geh zu Finn lass mich Q: wir sehen uns da und dann kommt sie auf mich zu und küsst mich !!! OMG Hilfe Nachhilfe '''Finns Sicht: Sie hatte geweint zumglück hatte ich Nachhilfe bei ihr vllt. wird was zwischen uns, aber ich glaube sie liebt ihren Freund oder Sam ??? R: Hey Finn thumb F: Hey Rachel F: Können wir anfangen? R: Klar komm rein 30 min später ''' F: Gehts dir nicht gut ? thumb R: nicht wirklich F: willst du drüber reden ? R: Mein Freund und ich haben uns gestritten F: OH R: Geht mir aber schon besser Santana hilft mir schon F: (santana?) Du kannst echt gut erklären ! R: Danke '''Nach der Stunde sie sah so süß aus in ihrem typischen Rachel Look am liebsten hätte ich sie geküsst aber sie hat ja einen Freund & zeigt kein Interesse :( ' 'Sam ? Rachels Sicht: Nachdem Finn weg war machte ich meinen Laptop an. ''' '''Neue Nachricht Sam: Hey ich muss dir was sagen !!!! Santana: Hey Süße gehts besser? an Santana: Hey süße chatte grad mit Sam nachher telen? mir gehts dank dir 1000mal besser :) Santana: OK Süße :) bis nachher ''' '''Sam: Rachel? R: Was gibts denn so wichtiges? S: Ich muss dir was sagen? thumb R: ok S: Du bist echt hübsch!! ' '''R: Hahahahahah sehr witzig ' '''S: Ehrlich und ich ..... R: und was ??? S: Rachel Berry Ich liebe dich ♥thumb R: ......... S: Rachel ??? R: Ja es ist nur wir sind Freunde , du bist mein bester Freund........ S: Sam hat den Chat verlassen ............. Na super erst Jesse dann Sam bin ich do doof ? warum sind alle Sauer??? Nach einem 3st. telefonat mit santana war alles viel besser sie erzählte mir sogar das sie auf Sam stand!! Jetzt musste ich beide verkuppeln aber wie ? Santana: Du stehst auf Finn oder ? Ich sehe doch wie du ihn anschaust :) R: Nunja S: wie ? Ich fänds cool!!!!! thumb R: Ich stehe auf Jesse & Finn S: Was??? Jesse der dich wegen jeder scheiße anmotzt glaub mir du hast wenn besseres verdient! R: Du hats mal wieder absolut recht :) finn ist 1 mio. mal besser S: Ich verkupple euch schon noch wirst schon sehen :) R: Er hat mir während der Nachhilfe Komplimente gemacht !! aber er ist doch mit Quinn zusammen S: Quatsch sie haben Schluss gemacht R: Ehrlich??? ich drücke dich in gedanken ! thumb S: Ja R: Muss auflegen sehen uns morgen S: Ciao R: Ciao Sams Sicht: Na toll ich hätte alles klären können aber nein !! es klappt nicht das Date angebot von Quinn lass ich sausen brauch Ruhe ! Warum wollte sie mich nicht liebt sie wirklich Jesse????????? Quinns Sicht: Er hattte mich nicht abgeholt, so fies jthumbeder hätte mich begleitet aber er ??? er sagt ab! Dabei hatte ich mich extra super angezogen!!!!!!!!!!! Finns Sicht: Ich hätte sie küssen sollen sie war so süß, Momentmal! sie ist im Schwimm Club ich sollte sie dort beeindrucken . Morgen wäre das Training !!! Ich hatte den perfekten Plan :) 'No Air' Rachels Sicht: ''' Vorm Schwimmen musste ich unbedingt mit Sam reden, auch wenn ich deshalb zu spät kommen würde !! Ich musste einfach Klartext reden!!! Doch er war nirgends zu finden also beschloss ich zum Sportbereich zu gehen!! thumb '''Finns Sicht: wo blieb sie den nur ??? Ich schwomm schon meine 3 Bahn ! Rachels Sicht: Schnell zog ich mich um und als ich rauskam traf mich der Schlag ich war wie gelähmt !!!!!!!! thumb Finns Sicht: Wo blieb sie nur ???? Mir reichte es der Plan würde nie funktioniere, doch da wusste ich nicht was gleich geschehen würde !!!!!!!!! ''' In meinen Gedanken merkte ich gar nicht wie ich in einer Pfütze von Wassser ausrutschte und gegen das 1 m Sprung Brett knalte dabei flog ich ins Wasser Ich sah alles nur noch schwarz!!!! '''Rachels Sicht: OMG Finn ich sprang mit Köpper ins Wasser und konnte ihn mit aller Kraft aus dem Wasser ziehen. Ich versuchte so vieles um ihn zu helfen doch es brachte nichts ich machte Mund zu Mundbeatmung und tatsächlich er schlug die Augen auf seine süßen braunen Augen. Finns Sicht: Rachel hatte mich gerettet & geküsst ich war so unendlich glücklich thumb R: alles ok? F: ja R: soll ich dir helfen? Alle Schüler standen um uns herum auch wenn es peinlich war mir war es total egal denn Rachel hat mich geküsst !!! Ihre Lippen waren weich & perfekt F: Ne geht schon, Danke Rachel du hast mir mein Leben gerettet R: Quatsch Sams Sicht: Ich hatte alles gesehen Finn Hatte so ein Glück, der Anblick schmerzte so !! thumb|Sam Santana Sicht : Rachel hatte so ein Glück kann Sam mich nicht lieben. Rachel wurde umringt von Schüler was war passiert ? Rachel erzählen mir alles,jetzt musste ich Finn irgenwie dazu kriegen mit Rachel zusammenzukommen. Sam Sicht : Sie wars nicht wert sie ist ne Freundin mehr nicht !wow da ging Santana sie war mega hübsch & die BFF von Rachel ich werde sie um ein Date bitten aber vorher war Glee. Glee Mr Schuster :Rachel & Finn ihr singt heute ein Duett bitte No Air 5,6,7,8 R: Tell me know............................ 'Abschlussball ?' Sam: Hey Santana S: Hey Sam thumb|santana Sam: würdest du mich auf den Abschlussball begleiten?? S: Ich dich ?? Sam:Ja S: Sehr gerne (verlegen) Sam: ok hol dich gegen 8 ab S: Alles klar 'Nachhilfe oder Date ?' F: Rachel, danke nochmal R: Kein Problem thumb F: würdest du mir beim hohen F helfen? R: Klar, nacher in der Aula F: Okay ciao R: Okay Ciao Später.... R: Hey F: Hey R: Lass uns anfangen F: lalalalalalalallalalalalall........ R: Super nochmal ??? F: Brauch ne Pause R: oh also ich hab hier was vorbereitet F: wow ein picknick sieht lecker aus thumb|Quelle: Google R: Danke möchtest du etwas Tee ?? F: Gerne Schweigen.......... F: Du hast da noch etwas Tee (nimmt seine hand und wischt den tee von ihren Lippen) R: Du ... F: (Beugt sich vor und küsst sie) thumb R: ...................... F: Scheiße, ich ...... rennt weg R: ( nimmt Hände vor die Augen und weint) Santanas Sicht: Da weint doch jemand oder????????? Rachel OMG sie erzählt mir alles wie doof ist Finn ???????? thumb Finns Sicht: Ich Idiot habe sie geküsst warum??????????? sie hat einen Freund !!!!!!! Santanas Sicht: Finn Bleib sofort stehen F: Santana seit wann redest du mit mir? S: Du Arsch, erst küsst du sie und dann............. lässt du ....läufst weg!??! F: WEil........ S: Weil was ich warte! F: sie hat doch einen Freund S: hat sie nicht Sam ist nicht mit ihr zusammen F: doch nicht der , der mit dem sie telefoniert & simst S: Jesse,ach der der is nicht ihr Freund sie sind Kumpels außerdem sind sie verkracht .... F: was????? S: Du Idiot!! F: ..............! S: Worauf wartest du geh zu ihr !!!! Finns Sicht: Sie hatte keinen Freund ??? Wie geil, Ich Idiot Hab alles Falsch verstanden!!!! thumb Rachels Sicht: R: Jesse was machst du hier ??? J: Ich war total doof mir ist klar geworden das ich dich Liebe du hast doch bald Abschlussball darf ich dich begleiten ???? R: Ja obwohl, nein ich weiß nicht J: ( küsst Rachel einfach) thumb Finns Sicht: Ich gehe zur Aula habe sogar extra ne Blume gekauftund was jetzt ? Ich öffne die Tür Ein Fremder Junge küsst Rachel ! ich glaub ich träume !!! Ich entferne mich leise und renne weg irgendwo hin aber einfach nur weg!!! thumb|left Rachels Sicht: R: Jesse ? J: Ja ? du begleitest mich kapiert !!! thumb R: Nein Jesse , du A***** ich scheiß auf unsere Freundschaft , ich hasse dich , du hast mich innerlich verlertzt hattest immer ne Freundin Hau ab Ich liebe dich nicht Ich Liebe Finn kapiert!!! J: Rachel aber R: Hau ab !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! J: Ich liebe dich R: Hau ab !!!!!!!!!!!!! Hau aaabbbb !!!!!!!!!! thumb J: okay du wolltest es nicht anders R: Ich will dich nie wieder sehen kapiert ???? Finns Sicht: Rachel hat einen Freund mit wem soll ich jetzt zum Abschlussball???? Eigentlich wolllte ich ja sie fragen Rachels Sicht: Ich heulte und schrieb einen song einen eigenen für Finn er hieß Get it Right diesen würde ich auch beim Abschlussball singen wo der thumbglee Club auftreten würde!!!! 'Abschlussball' Santana & Sam ''' Sam: Kümmere dich um Rachel sie braucht dich!!!!! such mit ihr ein Kleid für den Abschlussball die Jesse Sache war komplett Sch**** S: Ich weiß bis nachher thumb Sam: Bis dann '''Rachels Sicht: wir hatten die Ballkleider Santana ein Rotes ich ein rosanes doch wer würde mich zum Ball begleiten? Finns Sicht: Quinn und ich gingen zusammen zum abschlussball obwohl ich viel lieber zusammen mit Rachel gegangen wäre! Als ich sie sah wurde mir fast schwindelig sie sah super aus !!! Rachels Sicht: Ich war alleine gekommen und betrat nun die Bühne als erstes sang ich Get it right als Zugabe Jar of hearts dabei sah ich Finn die ganze Zeit und er mich die ganze Zeit an, doch ich bemerkte allerdings das er mit Quinn da war ich wurde noch trauriger :( thumb Finns Sicht: Ihre beiden Songs waren unglaublich ich konnte ihren Blick gar nicht abwenden als sie fertig war sah sie mich kurz an und verschwand doch wo war der komische Junge der sie geküsst hat ? Als hätte Quinn meine Gedanken gelesen sagte sie ... Q: Sie ist alleine gekommen wie peinlich oder?? thumb Rachels Sicht ' Finn Liebt Quinn Ich Idiotin Und nun das Königspaar sagte Figgins: Abschlussballkönig ist Sam Evans Abschlussballkönigin ist Santana Lopez thumb HERZLICHEN GLÜCKWUNSCH!!!!!!!!!!! WOW WIE COOL DACHTE ICH MEINE BEIDEN BESTEN FREUNDE ;) Ich nahm mir ein Taxi und fuhr Heim dort weinte ich richtig und schlief ein '''Santanas Sicht ' Wo war Rachel ??????? OMG FINN & QUINN thumb F: Santana S: Finn wo is Rachel ?? F: Weiß ich nicht S: Was ist los ? F: Bestimmt bei dem Jungen der sie geküsst hat ! S: Jesse, Rachel hat ihn die Freundschaft gekündigt?! F: Aber S: Nichts aber sie liebt dich die Songs waren für dich F: Echt ? S: Ja echt und jetzt such sie na los '''Finns Sicht: Ich war so doof wie könnte ich sie zurück gewinnen ?? thumb 'Die Überraschung' Rachels Sicht: was war das ? *knall* schon wieder? ich öffne mein Fenster und sehe ....wow...... viele bunte Lichter, ein Picknick bestehend aus Schokoladenbrunnen, frischem Obst und ....OMG ......Finn ?! ohne das er mich sieht schlüpfe ich in ein anderes Kleid ! Als ich wieder zum Fenster gehe singt Finn Just the Way you are und lächelt mich an mich .... Rachel Berry!! ich bin vollkommen platt!!! SMS Kommst du runter ? Finn SMS Auf gar keinen Fall ! Rachel SMS Wirklich ? Finn Langsam schließe ich die Fenster und schleiche in den Garten! Finns Sicht: Was jetzt alles umsonst ? gerade als ich mich umdrehen will verschließen und bedecken meine Augen 2 Hände und dann spüre ich 2 warme Lippen auf meinen. die Hände Verschwinden vor mir steht Rachel Berry! Rachels Sicht: Ich habe ihn einfach geküsst er ist so süß F: Rachel ich war so dumm thumb|Finn & Rachel R: ( küsst Finn Nochmal) F: Ra..... R: Wieso dumm ? Das Picknick ist doch wunderbar ???? F: Nein, ich dachte du wärst mit Jesse zusammen. Du hast ihn imer als Freund bezeichnet und da dachte ich er sei dein richtiger Freund, dann noch die SMS & Telefonate und die Bilder in deinen Zimmer habe ich währrend der Nachhilfe entdeckt! Ich...... R: du dachtest Jesse & Ich OMG *lacht* F. Nunja in der Aula als ihc weg war hat Santana gesagt ihr seid nicht zusammen ich hatte dir eine Blume gekauft und wollte mich entschuldigen aber du , Jessse hat dich geküsst ich wusste nicht wem ich glauben sollte !!!! R: Oh er wollte mit mir zum Abschlussball ich aber nicht mit ihn denn ich wollte dort mit einem gewissen Finn Hudson hin also hab ich ihm die Freundschaft gekündigt, ich liebe dich seit unserem aller ersten zusammen treffen !! F: Ehrlich ich dich auch :) R: *lächelt* jetzt küss mich endlich F: Mit vergnügen (küsst sie ) Der Abend war der Schönste meines Lebens obwohl er ziemlich Sch**** angefangen hatte ! Doch nun war ich endlich mit Finn zusammen dem süßesten Typ der Schule ♥ das Picknick war der Hammer! SMS Rachel Berry I ♥ dich SMS Finn Hudson I ♥ dich auch Bitte Kommentare schreibe bald weiter :) 'Finchel'- Eifersucht & mehr Finns Sicht: Ich liebte Rachel sie war die perfekte Freundin, manchmal ein Kontrollfreak doch ich liebte sie wahnsinnig. Doch ich hatte Angst das sie etwas mit Sam hatte, sie waren beste Freunde, sie hatte mehr Bilder von ihm im Zimmer ! Ich hatte etwas Angst! Seitdem ich mit Rachel zusammen war hatte sich vieles verändert zum positiven :) Ich hatte mich in Mathe & Geschichte um 1 Note verbessert !!! Hoffentlich liebt Rachel mich der Gedanke mit Sam macht mich verrückt !!!! Wir waren jetzt seit 3 Wochen zusammen :) Bald ein Monatiges doch was sollte ich ihr schenken? thumb|leftthumbRachels Sicht: Ich war glücklich Finn & Ich waren nun schon 3 Monate zusammen !! Finn war einfach der Hammer, ich war so happy, viele fragten mich um Nachhilfe, doch irgendwas hatte Finn, deshalb hatte ich Angst er würde Schluss machen :( Sobald ich etwas mit Sam machte wurde er komisch war er etwa eifersüchtig ? Sam war außerdem mit Santana zusammen und das fand ich super da meine beste Freundin & ich endlich einen Freund hatten :) Finns Sicht: F: Rachel ? R: Was gibts Schatz ? F: Hast du was mit Sam ? R: Ich ? Nein! Sam & Santana sind zusammen !! Außerdem finde ich dich 1. mio mal süßer als ihn, Ich Liebe dich ( küsst ihn ) F:Warum hast du von mir kein Foto in deinem Zimmer ? R: (Nimmt seine Hand geht zu ihrem Schließfach) F: Was ??? R: Hier !!!!! Ich glaub ich träume ihr Spind ist voller Bilder von mir und uns beiden, Ich bin so glücklich & erleichtert wie konnte ich sowas nur glauben ?? thumb|left '1 Monatiges !!!!' Rachels Sicht: Nun sin wir schon 1 Monat zusammen !!! Mein Geschenk ist eine Fotocollage für sein und eine Fotocollage für mein Zimmer :) Hoffe sie gefällt ihm !!! Bin gespannt auf sein Geschenk :) thumb|left|Foto Collage ♥ Finns Sicht: 1 Monatiges !!!! Hab schon mein Geschenk verpackt eine Kette mit meinem Namen & ein wunderbares romantisches Date :) ( wir fahren mit meinem Wagen und schauen uns den Sonnenuntergang an) Anschließend Picknick !!! Bin gespannt wie sie reagiert !!!! Schreib schnell ne Sms Hey Schatz alles gute zum 1 Monatigem soll ich dich abholen ? Ich ♥ dich Finn Hey Liebling dir auch alles Gute zum 1 Monatigem kannst mich abholen warte schon auf dich :) Ich ♥ dich auch Rachel Ok dann bis gleich :) Ok :) Gleich würde ich ankommen :) Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee Kategorie:12+ Kategorie:Slash Kategorie:Romanze Kategorie:Drama